After Shock
by Ran Mouri
Summary: Sequel to "Paying the Price". Shuichi is doing great since the day he left Yuki. But.... How's Yuki doing? Tatsuha's POV


gravi

At last I got the following part, you know this is ending up as some arc or something like that ^^ can't believe it though. This new fic is from Tatsuha's POV Since I thought you might all want to see what happened with poor ol' Yuki *grins*.   
  
  
  
**After Shock**  
by Ran Mouri.   
  
  
"Aniki, you have to eat something." I try again, Eiri doesn't even look at me this time, his emotionless eyes are fixed on the window, his lips traced in a thin line. "You can't wait for him still."  
  
"He'll be back, he always does."  
  
I have to sigh, it's been a month and a half and he's still in denial. A week ago he sat by his window, after we went into NG to talk with Shuichi-kun, I know that brat . . . Fujisaki did something to keep them from meeting, the fact is I'm grateful to him. I love my brother, I really do, but I also have this warm feeling for Shuichi, the poor boy has suffered enough with Eiri, Mika and I know that.   
  
We talked about Shuichi-kun half a year ago, and both knew at the moment we looked at eachother that the little guy had won a place in our hearts, like a little brother maybe, and both didn't want him to be broken of course that was what Eiri was doing to him  
I still can't believe we both prefer to protect that child's happiness than our own brother's.... But it's true.  
  
I'm guilty in a way, if Fujisaki-kun didn't do something, I think I would have done it myself. I look at my brother again as a cold, satisfied smile reaches his lips. A sad sigh escapes mine, he's still looking to see Shuichi running here, teary eyed, he thinks he'll kneel at his feet and beg his forgiveness and to be taken back into Aniki's life. My poor Brother is heartbroken, trapped into his delusion on Shuichi-kun's total devotion.  
  
I pity him so much. He doesn't see Shuichi's not coming back  
  
*Ring, ring *  
  
I pick up the phone since Aniki seems to not even hear it.  
  
"If is my editor, tell him I'm taking a vacation." He says. I nod.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"T.... Tatsuha-san?"  
  
"SHI..." I clam myself before I blurt his name. "Shigeru-kun! How are you?" Aniki turns his eyes to the window again, but I don't miss the disappointed expression on his face.  
  
"I'm fine... Tatsuha-san. How's Yuki doing?" He whispers in a sad voice. I look at Eiri's direction again, and I can hear him muttering.  
  
"That baka will see when he gets home." His fists are clenched and this sadistic smile is gracing his lips. My mind turns to the last concert of Bad Luck I went; Sakuma-san and I saw Shuichi-kun so different.... Full of energy and professionalism, Sakuma-san even praised him for getting on that level that fast.  
  
I know that if Shuichi knows about my Aniki. He'll get here in no time, and all will start again.  
  
Do I have the right to spoil his happiness like that?  
  
"Tatsuha-san?" his innocent childish voice gives me my answer.  
  
"He's fine" I whisper. "Getting along cool! Ne, Shigeru-kun?" I say out loud. Barely I catch his sigh of relief.  
  
"Look Tatsuha-san, the recording session will start at any minute so I have to go, please tell Mika-san I'll see her tonight ok?"  
  
"Yeah! Dun worry man!" I beam cheerfully, this is all for Shuichi's sake! I chant in my head over and over again. Of course 'neesan will have to do a lot of explaining to me when she gets here...  
  
"Thanks Tatsuha-san. See ya!" He beams and hangs up I could even hear the happy smile on his boyish face. I feel like a jerk.  
  
"Who was that?" Aniki asks with a snort.  
  
"No one, just a friend, I guess otousan gave him this number just in case." I lie, feeling like shit over and over. Trying to avoid his cold stare, my eyes fall on a white envelope. "Aniki? What's that?"  
  
He looks at the letter and snorts in annoyance.  
  
"It's just a message that Baka sent me, probably says he's gonna be late for dinner tonight." My heart clenches right there.  
  
"H how can you be so sure? Maybe it's something more important." How long has that letter been there? It looks dusty, so I guess it might be some weeks old, maybe a month.  
  
"Ho, it's something stupid, Shuichi is always writing me this stupid things." He shrugs and goes to his room to write some pages I take the letter and follow him inside.  
  
"What now?" He asks annoyed. I give him the white envelope and put on my best puppy look, hopping it will work on softening a little.   
  
"Come on Aniki! Maybe you should give him at least a peek! If it's a stupid thing just burn it." My senses are screaming at me that this time is something important. He looks at me as if I had three heads or something, then sighs and places the letter by his keyboard's side.  
  
"I'll read it when I finish working" He says. Giving it constant glances. "But if it's the stupid puppy-love thing I know it is... you'll buy me cigarettes and beer for the month." I nod.  
  
*Ring, ring *  
  
  
The phone again? I race before Eiri ever thinks on answering.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Tatsuha?" My 'neesan's voice sounds relieved.   
  
"Hi 'neesan!" I beam.   
  
"Hi, how's Eiri?"  
  
"Great! He's writing right now."  
  
"That's good." She stops her goodie sister talk and I know she's with this serious scowl on her face right now. "Tell me Tatsuha. Did Shuichi-kun call?"   
  
"Yeah, a moment ago."  
  
"Did he said anything for me?"  
  
"In fact, he said he'd meet you tonight." She sighs.  
  
"Thanks god."   
  
"'Neesan? Has he been calling recently?"  
  
"..."  
  
"'Neesan!"  
  
"Yes. He's been calling as a daily basis since he left. I think he still feels something for Eiri." I understand now.  
  
"But not the same as before."  
  
"I don't think so." She sighs again. "Anyway Eiri wouldn't take him back, since he didn't answer the letter...."  
  
"Letter? What letter?"  
  
"You don't know? The one I gave Eiri a month ago.... It was a...."  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Mika can't finish her explanation, Aniki's cry stops her.  
  
"Tatsuha? What was that?" She asks in a worried tone.  
  
"Something happened. Look I'll go and see, call you later." I'm so worried that I run to Aniki's room, not bothering to hang the phone down. Faintly I can still hear my 'neesan calling for me on the phone.  
  
Once I get into the room, my whole body freezes.  
  
The room itself is a mess, broken glass is everywhere, the windows are totally destroyed and so are the flower pots, even my Aniki's beloved laptop is crushed. And Aniki?  
  
He's curled on the floor, rocking himself and muttering softly. The letter I gave him just seconds ago, crushed to his chest , his eyes are impossibly wide and unseeing, and his face is sweated, pale as a sheet.  
  
"Aniki?" I kneel by his side, leaning to touch his shoulders, finally I catch what he's muttering.  
  
"This can't be, it's a lie, he's joking, he always jokes , he loves me, he loves me, he loves me, he loves me, he loves me, he loves me, he loves me, he loves me...."  
  
"Aniki." I try, loosening his hold on the letter. "Aniki calm down. What's wrong?" I finally get the paper out of his grasp and read it.  
  
My eyes Widen.  
  
"Oh, Aniki..." I wrap my arms around him, trying to soothe his suffering. Tears roll down his cheeks and soon down mine as well, we both weep for his foolishness. Eiri looks at me and a shiver runs down my spine. His eyes are wild, blinded with heartbroken madness and delusional happiness.  
  
"Don't worry Ototo." He says. "Shu it's just joking, he loves to joke like this. He know he's mine, and loves me for that." He rests his head on my shoulder and keeps telling me of Shuichi's undying love for him. I keep crying, hugging him tighter.  
  
By our side, the white, old letter lays innocently. Even when I read it once I can tell it's content by heart.  
  
_Yuki....  
  
I know you are hurting and so do I. I told you before I still love you and that hadn't changed. But....  
  
I met someone Yuki, he's nice and caring, he's promised to love me and wait for me.... I think I'' starting to feel for him too. But my heart keeps telling me you are the one.  
  
That's why I'm writing this.  
  
I'll give you two week from the day Mika-san gives you this. Think about it and tell me what do you think. I want to patch thing between us, I know we can solve things out and be together again.  
  
You must think I'm such a baka, first telling you good bye forever and now asking you to accept me again. But I felt the need to give you a last chance. That other person will wait form y answer this same two weeks.  
  
I don't want to be bossy with you, Yuki.  
  
But this is you last chance.  
  
Tell Touma-san or Mika-san what do you think about it.  
  
Shuichi Shindoh._  
  
  
OWARI.  
  
A/N: That even gave made ME sad- well.... this is almost done... Only one more POV and I think I know where I'm leading. Tell me people, do you think I should do the last one? Or leave it like this? looks at the fic I think it's not what I wanted to do.... but I like it anyway.  
  
C&C's PLEASE!??!  



End file.
